The present invention pertains to saw horse and trestle structures, and particularly to such structures of the knock-down variety.
Saw horse structures have been utilized as economical and efficient supports in innumerous uses for many years. Yet, despite their light, durable nature, saw horse supports, especially in a small shop environment or in transport to a construction site or the like, occupy a substantial amount of space. Past artisans have developed several saw horse assemblies which are capable of being broken down into its separate parts or folded into a compact arrangement for easy storage or transport with a minimal amount of space. However, these systems are believed to have all involved complex structural arrangements involving a multiplicity of moving parts, linkages, nut and bolt assemblies, specifically configured legs and cross beams, etc. All of which, while enabling the saw horse to be oriented in a compact state, but because of their complex nature significantly add to the cost of fabrication, the susceptibility of disrepair and the amount of time in a set-up procedure.